<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost And Found by Izawizza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635540">Lost And Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izawizza/pseuds/Izawizza'>Izawizza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izawizza/pseuds/Izawizza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place 8-10 years after Zim's disappearance where Zim has a hard time coping with the Tallest rejecting him, unexpectedly finding his way back to Earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Keef &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), ZaDr - Relationship, zakr - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in some kind of box... a smelly box. Everything felt and looked disoriented. I rubbed my eyes as i waited for them to adjust to my new surroundings. It took me some time to realize that that horrible stench smelly box I was in was a dumpster. I stood up, trying to get my skimpy legs on the other side of the dumpster. I winced as I fell with a thud onto the rough ground. I forced my body to pick itself up as I held my side to ease the pain.</p><p>I started to slowly walk along the walls of the alley way, enduring the pain that came with every step I took. After a couple of steps my head started to throb like I was having a migraine. I screamed in pain but not loud enough to alarm anybody. I took in my surroundings, the sky was dark with stars painted across the black abyss. You could hear the nearby cars passing by the road but not too many of them. Everything smelled, it smelled like the trash this planet was. Planet earth. I was back on planet earth...it has been nearly a decade since I was last here.</p><p>I had left abruptly because I was ordered to come back to irk. The tallest had called me saying that they had an important mission for me. After I had gotten this message i quickly raced back to the tallest with only my spaceship and sir unit, leaving behind everything.</p><p>Once I arrived they instantly grabbed me by my arms and threw me into a cell. Confused, I called the guards saying that they made a mistake and that I was called here for an important mission. They only laughed at my remark. Turns out I was called back to irk to be obliterated.</p><p>So i did what i had to to survive and broke out of that hell hole. Since then I have been wandering the galaxy, avoiding any irkens since I'm wanted now but not in a good way. I have been able to lay low for years and years until I was striked down around earth, falling to my doom. Leaving me trapped on this dirt planet once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kidnapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zim finds himself in an unexpected situation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything felt so surreal but yet so familiar such as the smell. The stinky dumpster. That pig. The dirty ground. Germs. And worst of all the stinky human worms. Speaking of worm babies what about...dib. I haven't thought of that name for so long, years. I really hated him anyways. Always getting in the way of my brilliant plans to demolish earth, but this time I'm not here to take over earth. The tallest...the mission...it was all a lie. A big fat lie. But it couldn't be. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe it's all a big misunderstanding. Yeah that's it a big misunderstanding. The thought of it makes me feel better.</p><p>It felt like I sat in thought for the longest time but it has only been a couple of minutes. I stood up and brushed the small amount of dirt off of my tunic. I slowly walked down the alleyway towards the road with my fingers gliding against the alley wall. I allowed my hand to fall as I stood out in the open, exposed. It would be disastrous if someone saw me without my amazing disguise. But I didn't expect to land on earth. I rummaged through my pak searching for that disguise I have used so long ago. </p><p>I sighed in relief as I felt that familiar texture of my wig and contacts. At least I could walk out in the open without getting caught. I patted the wig, dusting the dust off, as I put it on my head, covering my antennas. There, I thought as  I stood up in a sense of pride with my disguise on, looking perfectly human. I walked on the sidewalk as the streetlights reflected against the wet pavement. Water...I flinched at the sight of it.</p><p>I carefully inched around the puddle, trying to get past it. Why must have it rained right before my return to earth. Well at least it wasn't raining at the very moment, that would indeed be horrendous. I continued to walk on the sidewalk with one foot in front of the other. I perked my head up of the sound of an upcoming car coming up from behind me. The roar of the engine echoing throughout the empty street. Absolutely no one around at this hour. But then again who would be. I tried not to pay any attention to the stray car behind me. They'll just surpass past me any second. I waited for the vehicle to pass me but nothing happened.</p><p>I looked behind me trying to see what was holding the car up. I shut me eyes closes while putting my arms up in a kind of defense stance as the car's headlights stared straight into my eyes. I growled, wondering what the deal was with this guy. I continued to trudge, pretending that I was oblivious to the human that was following right behind me. I fastened my pace. The car only sped up quicker, matching my speed. Sweat started dripping down my face with worry as I started to full on sprint. But that was a stupid move even I, the almighty Zim, cannot be as fast as that monstrous human automobile. My pak legs! I thought. I tried activating my pak, waiting for the spider like mechanical legs to come out...but nothing happened. Damn it!  they must have been damaged from the fall. Never once had I thought that I would be stuck in a situation like this.</p><p>Without my pak I was helpless. I know combat but that won't do so well since I'm injured from the fall. My short legs started to tire out after running for that small amount of time. All of a sudden the car haulted to a stop. I looked behind me, wondering why it stopped so abruptly. A guy or human started to get out of the automobile. He started to make his way towards me. I stood up straight, alerted. "Just stop running and come with me." He said with a sinister smile. The way his lips curled sent shivers down my spine. No way was I being apprehended so I sprinted with all my strength even though it was pointless because I had no idea where to go for help. Plus I was alien to this planet. Where could I possibly go, who would help me in this situation? My thoughts were interrupted as I felt a hand on my hip. The touch made me jump.</p><p>He grabbed me with both hands around my waist, lifting me in the air. I starting kicking my legs, hitting nothing but air. I balled my hands into fists. I couldn't get a straight hit at him. I tried biting down on his fleshy skin but that didn't do anything either since my teeth were equally as fleshy. Why? Why must this happen to me? I felt so helpless, I was in no shape to fight at all. If I was in good condition I could have taken out this guy in mere seconds. The air was knocked out of me as he threw me in the back of his car with my hands tied with cuffs. This is no way to treat me! Once my pak starts working I'll rip the lungs out of him with my bare hands. It all seemed hopeless now...unless. Dib. But how? How could I contact him?</p><p>My head jolted up in thought as an idea entered my head. I could possibly contact dib through my pak...this has to work. For Dib is my only hope at the moment...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Call To Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dib is surprised to receive a call from Zim at such late of an hour.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bzzz...Bzzz...bzzz<br/>I looked up drowsily at my phone that's causing the noise. I only stared at it...as if it would answer it itself. Ignoring it, I continued to rest my head in a dazed state on the desk  with my arms laid out. After a couple of second the heretic sound begin to cease. I begin to feel myself drifting off into a deep sleep. I jolted my head up in rage as the phone begin ringing again. How many time was this stupid thing going to ring!? The noise was so unbearable and irritating at this hour. I sighed as I snatched the phone and answered in an malicious tone. "What do you want?!?! What are you? A telemarketer?!? Fuck off!" I yelled in rage. Just as I was about to abruptly hang up the phone I heard a voice...That voice...It sounded to familiar. "Dib!" It said, "I-I need your help." "W-who is this?" I asked. "It's me Zim!" He whispered while emphasizing the name Zim in a harsh, proud whisper. All the rage and resentment I had just moments ago suddenly melted as I sat up in alarm.</p><p>"Z-zim?" I blurted out in utter disbelief. "Yes yes it's Zim. But there's no time for that right now. Dib-stink, I can't believe I'm asking this, but I need your help. It seems I've been taken by a smelly human such as yourself" He said in a low voice. "What?! Where are you?!" I said alarmed. "I don't know! How would I know that?!" Said Zim in an irritated tone as he raised his voice. He could never keep such a lone tone for long. "He who are you talking to?" Yelled a gruff voice in the background. All of a sudden the call cutted off. All I could do is sit in silence in my miserable room. I had to do something. But I have no idea where he is at. I threw my head into my palms and buried my face into my sweater. This isn't what I needed right now, as if my life wasn't stressful enough already. Why did that idiot have to call me now? In the corner of my eye I saw my phone, as a beeping light went off. Quickly, I shot my heard towards that direction. I picked it up in my hand in a rush as my hands kept on fumbling for it. </p><p>What is this? I opened up my phone only to see what looked like a tracking device. The red flickering light must be where Zim was. But how? How did he do this? Did he somehow connect his pack to this device? I could only imagine Zim in my head saying "Well I am the Mighty, brilliant ZIM!" In my head. That ingenious space jerk. I quickly slipped on jeans and shoes as I rushed out the door. I searched for my car keys in my pockets and rapidly stuck them in the ignition to start the car.  I winced as the door slammed on my hand, the pain was a wake up call, kind of like coffee. I slammed my foot on the gas pedal as I raced my way to where the tracking device was leading me. The town went from being somber and peaceful to being dark and rural with shattered streetlights...this wasn't good news just by the look of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Old Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zim has an encounter with an old "friend"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter is a bit suggestive.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These ropes were certainly doing a number on my hands. Who dare to handle Zim like this??? The car suddenly came to a stop as I jolted forward in a rough manner. Curious, I peaked out of the window. What an ugly house! My earth home was far superior than this so-called house! The human got out of the front seat, opening the other side of the car door that was before me. "Untie these ropes this instant!" I yelled, expecting him to obey me. But instead he picked me up as if I weighed nothing. "UNHAND ME!" I said assertively. There was no answer. I started to kick my legs and tried to wiggle my way out of his grip, like a child throwing a tantrum.</p><p> It only took him a couple of long strides to get into the house. I felt a breath leave my mouth as he threw me down on the couch. "You dare manhandle Zim?!?" I yelled. "Zim, I can't let you leave me again" said the man. "W-who are you??? And how do you know my name?" I said in question. "You just said your own name how many times now? And don't you remember me?" Said the man as he positioned his face to the point where you could clearly see it, the moonlight reflecting on his eyes. Even seeing his face, I still couldn't remember this putrid human.</p><p>"I remember no one! Especially a stinky human such as yourself!" I said in a snobby manner. He looked at me with a saddened look on his face. "Well, that makes me sad, but no matter, we can make up for lost time," He said with a cheery smile on his face, as though that pang of sorrow didn't exist. "I don't want to take part in your 'Making up for lost time'!" I said.  Who would want to spend time with this pig? "It's not a waste of time, I promise you Zim," He said in a desperate tone. "I don't spend my time on humans!" I said in a shout. I started to book it for the door, but was immediately stopped. He had snatched me by my wrist and wrapped both hands around my stomach, where I was injured.</p><p>I hollered, as I felt a jolt of pain. He threw me back down on the couch. I let out a groan of pain. But I couldn't let this human dominate me! No! not me the mighty Zim! I attempted to get back up again, but was once again stopped. He forcibly but his body on top of mine, using his weight to his advantage. When will he stop?!? I brutally started to throw my hands at his face, attempting to scratch it and leave damage. He held my hands down, with his strength. "You can't escape me Zim. You're much weaker now," He calmly said. I was stricken at the word weak. I'm not WEAK! I'm worth something!</p><p>I felt his hand hover over my body, his hand slightly pulling up my tunic. I went limp, for the action had questioned me. "I always thought there was something more between us, other than our friendship," He whispered. What does he mean!? I don't even know him! He can't get this through his stupid, thick human skull of his! I shivered as I felt the touch of his cold hand on my stomach. I felt completely helpless in this situation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>